Gay
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: En Hogwarts un rumor es como una mecha: una vez que se enciende, no hay nada que puedas hacer para que el fuego se propague. Y cuando Draco Malfoy empieza a comportarse de manera extraña, no puede evitar verse perseguido por esa llama. Gay, una sola palabra, que no importa quien la dijo, ni en que contexto, pero que lo había etiquetado de por vida. (Lemmon)


_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Sólo tomé a Draco Malfoy para jugar y difamarlo un poco..._

* * *

 **Gay**

No era de extrañar ver a Pansy Parkinson salir de la habitación de los varones con la corbata floja y la camisa medio abierta. Lo que sí llamaba la atención era su cara de completo enfado y la forma en que bufó tras cerrar de un golpe la puerta a su salida.

Blaise Zabini, que estaba recostado sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, rió ante la visión

-Preciosa, ¿necesitas ayuda? –el gruñido que recibió en respuesta le hizo soltar una nueva carcajada.

La morena se encerró en su habitación intentando comprender que andaba mal pero sin encontrar respuesta. Estaba segura de haber procedido como tantas veces lo había hecho consiguiendo un resultado mucho más satisfactorio.

Sabía que Draco estaba recluido en su habitación solo, Theo estaba en la biblioteca y Blaise tonteaba con una alumna de quinto en la Sala Común, por lo que no molestarían.

Había subido con sigilo a la habitación y entrado a ella como si se tratara de la suya propia. La única luz que cortaba con la oscuridad del lugar salía de la varita del rubio, quien enfrascado en un libro parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su intromisión.

Se había acercado hasta él con el mismo sigilo, y se había sentado a horcajadas de sus piernas extendidas antes de quitarle el libro. Recién entonces los ojos de acero se clavaron en ella, quien intentó auto convencerse que no veía indiferencia en ellos. Se había inclinado hacia él con toda la intención de aterrizar sobre sus labios, pero no contó con que el rubio la esquivaría volteando la cara… no se dio por vencida y aprovechó esa nueva perspectiva para morderle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras movía sensualmente la cadera creando un directo roce contra la entrepierna de su víctima. Lo había notado tensarse ¡vaya si lo había hecho!, pero apenas si había tenido tiempo de disfrutarlo cuando la había sacado de encima suyo.

Pero ella era perseverante, conocía a Draco, sabía que no podría resistirse mucho más… de hecho, nunca lo había hecho tanto. Había caminado tres o cuatro pasos para atrás, con la premeditación de que él tuviese una vista completa de su cuerpo. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima había comenzado deshaciéndose de su corbata, mientras su cuerpo se movía sensualmente. Se había mordido el labio con provocación mientras se deshacía de los botones de su camisa y la arrojaba al suelo. Bien, Draco seguía estático pero por lo menos no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Había colocado ambas manos sobre las tazas de su corpiño masajeándose los pechos con fuerza, para luego ir bajándolas por su vientre hasta perderse bajo la cintura de su falda y seguir bajando hasta encontrarse con su centro húmedo. Las había retirado y había lamido sus dedos bañados en su propia esencia, había vuelto a avanzar un paso y desabrochado el cierre de su sostén, y justo cuando estaba deslizando los breteles por sus brazos para liberar sus pechos, sucedió. Draco se había puesto de pie cual león midiendo su presa haciéndola excitar aún más. Había acortado los pasos que los separaban, pero cuando ya se saboreaba los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, sobre su piel, él volvió a esquivarla y en un simple movimiento había recogido sus cosas, la había levantado cargándosela al hombro… y ahí supo que algo andaba mal.

Draco había caminado estoico con dirección a la puerta, ella le golpeaba la espalda con sus puños mientras le gritaba que la bajara, cosa que hizo recién al estar frente a la puerta.

-Vete, Pansy –le había espetado tendiéndole su ropa. No sin reflejarle toda su furia en su mirada, ella la había tomado y se la había vuelto a colocar con rapidez antes de salir, jurándole que se arrepentiría por su humillación.

Ahogó un grito de frustración. El enojo le había mandado toda la excitación al carajo… al menos no tendría que darse una ducha de agua fría.

— — — — — — — — — —

Dos días después, fue a Astoria Greengrass llorando en el sillón frente a la chimenea, con lo que Blaise se encontró al entrar a su Sala Común.

Como cortinas, su largo cabello negro caía sobre su rostro, el cual, también era cubierto por las palmas de sus manos. Gimoteaba constantemente provocando un sube y baja de sus hombros y se podían escuchar sus sollozos cuasi histéricos.

Aún a sabiendas de la respuesta que iba a recibir y la posibilidad –casi un hecho- que la muchacha se le pegase como lapa y arruinara su costosa túnica con el lagrimeo, se acercó hasta ella sentándose a su lado. Inmediatamente Astoria alzó la vista, y como había predicho el moreno, ni bien lo hubo identificado se arrojó sobre él abrazándolo por el cuello. Sin ningún tipo de doble connotación, sólo como una especie de consuelo, Blaise le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y le devolvió el abrazo tomándola por la cintura. Supo que ella, evidentemente, no lo tomó de la misma manera, cuando ronroneó en respuesta haciéndolo tragar grueso.

-¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó intentando disimular su voz enronquecida. Astoria pareció no escucharlo, porque como si nada pasara se movió hasta acomodarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

-Mira como me dejó –murmuró en su oído para luego morderle el lóbulo- Me presenté desnuda ante él y me echó… me echó sin siquiera darme una segunda mirada –Blaise pudo darse una idea, ahora mismo, gracias a la posición en que se encontraban y la manera en que ella movía sus caderas frotándose contra él, que efectivamente no llevaba nada bajo la túnica.

-¿Quién fue el idiota? –jadeó aún conociendo la respuesta.

-Draco… -el nombre salió con notorio resentimiento de sus labios, los que luego estampó contra los de Blaise. Él no pudo hacer más que aceptarlos mientras anotaba mentalmente el recordatorio de agradecerle a su amigo- Nunca había estado contigo –murmuró agitada terminando el beso y buscando a tientas el cierre del pantalón del chico hasta bajarlo.

-Siempre hay una primera vez, muñeca –respondió volviéndola a besar, no sin antes pensar en lo fácil que se le estaba dando el consolar a la hermana menor de su compañera.

El siguiente paso de Astoria fue abrir su propia túnica, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo al completo, pero sin quitársela del todo.

-Blaise –lo llamó deteniéndose de pronto- ¿tan fea puedo parecerle? ¿Tanto como para rechazarme así?.

-Cariño, sólo a un tipo gay podrías serle indiferente o parecerle fea –respondió adulador, sin percatarse del rostro que había puesto la muchacha.

" _ **Gay**_ "… la palabra había quedado resonando en su cabeza. ¿Sería Draco…? ¡No parecía haber otra explicación mejor!, además Blaise era su mejor amigo y por algo debía de haberlo dicho. Aunque no sabía muy bien como reaccionar ante ello, no podía negar que la noticia era una bomba.

Los besos de Blaise sobre su cuerpo la hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento. Con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro tomó el miembro erecto del moreno entre sus manos y lo guio hasta su entrada sin dejar de moverse hasta haberse penetrado por completo. Cerró los ojos ante la sensación de placer… ya tendría tiempo para compartir o hacer algo con su reciente descubrimiento.

— — — — — — — — — —

Draco siempre tuvo presente el éxito que generaba entre las féminas del castillo; pero tenerlo presente no es lo mismo que ser consciente de ello, y esto último no sucedió hasta que se puso en plan de rechazarlas.

Él nunca se había mudado, pero sí había escuchado decir que cuando lo hacías se volvía interminable el empaquetar y/o desechar pertenencias, que salían a la luz cosas que no sabías o recordabas que tenías y parecía una tarea de nunca acabar. Sí, él nunca se había mudado, pero esa sensación no podía distar mucho de la que atravesaba en ese momento.

El primer tiempo no fue difícil evitar, esquivar y rechazar las ofertas, pero con el correr de los días, las cosas se iban complicando. Las mujeres parecían pegársele como moscas a la miel, en su Sala Común, en los corredores y hasta en las clases, y estaba bien que él fuera especialmente apetecible, pero ¿acaso era el único hombre en todo el jodido castillo?.

Fue una mañana en particular en la que se dio cuenta que todo se había ido a la mismísima mierda; la mañana en la que despertó y al abrir los ojos se encontró a Daphne acostada a su lado, abrazándolo con brazos y piernas... completamente desnuda.

Lo que Draco no supo, fue que echarla a empujones de su cuarto gritándole que era una " _ **loca perra zorra**_ ", no fue su accionar más inteligente.

Porque ni bien Daphne pisó el sector de las habitaciones femeninas, envuelta en una sábana, con los ojos vidriosos y mordiéndose el labio para no llorar, fue interceptada por Pansy, su hermana menor, y una compañera de ésta, que la arrastraron hasta la habitación de las dos más chicas con la promesa de contarle una "noticia bomba".

La mecha ya estaba encendida…

— — — — — — — — — —

-¡Te digo que sí! –chillaba una chica de la casa de las águilas mientras hablaba con un grupo de sus compañeras.

-No lo puedo creer… tanta perfección no podía ser real… -suspiró esta vez una Hufflepuff- Ernie se pondrá feliz con la noticia.

-¡Se llevan los mejores especímenes! –Se quejó la primera que había hablado- ¡Pero tiene tanto sentido! Últimamente ha rechazado a todas las que se le han insinuado, no coquetea a nadie, no mira a ninguna chica con demasiada atención… -todas asintieron dándole la razón.

-Ya saben lo que dicen, "de la metrosexualidad a la homosexualidad hay un solo paso" –agregó Padma Patil, quien hasta el momento había permanecido callada. El resto volvió a asentir como coordinadas.

Dos Gryffindors que se acercaban al grupo para saludar, escucharon la última frase y fue suficiente para que despertara su curiosidad.

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín! –Exclamó una de ellas- ¿Quién es el nuevo salido del closet?

-Draco Malfoy –respondió resuelta Padma, orgullosa de saberse un chisme que su hermana y su "amiga" no- ¡No me digas que no lo sabías, Lav!

— — — — — — — — — —

Lavender llegó a la mesa de los leones con prácticamente el último de sus alientos. En ella, todos sus compañeros se encontraban desayunando. Buscó con la mirada a un grupo en específico y al localizarlo se dirigió apresuradamente hacia ellos.

-¡No saben lo que me acabo de enterar! –chilló emocionada.

-No nos interesan tus chismes, Lavender –bufó Ginny revoleando los ojos- ahórrate el tiempo y ve a contárselo a alguien que le interese…

-¡Oh, pero esto les va a interesar! –Exclamó sin dejar que las palabras de la pelirroja apagaran su emoción- ¡Draco Malfoy es gay! –aunque lo dijo en casi un susurro, lo soltó tan de sopetón que los tomó a todos por sorpresa. Sobre todo a Hermione, que ante el anuncio se ahogó con su jugo de calabaza, comenzó a toser descontroladamente y volcó el resto del contenido del vaso sobre la mesa.

-¡No sé de que se sorprenden! –Protestó Ron- era algo tan evidente como que a Neville le va mal en pociones… -Inmediatamente recibió una mirada fulminante del mencionado por la comparación.

-¡Pero que dices, cariño! Es de conocimiento público que Malfoy era todo un Don Juan, fuimos pocas las que no nos dejamos engatusar por sus encantos y no terminamos entre sus sábanas –aclaró poniendo especial empeño en remarcar que ella no había sido una "chica Malfoy".

-¿No se dejó engatusar o Malfoy no le dio oportunidad? –susurró Ginny palmeándole la espalda a su amiga, quien poco a poco volvía a respirar con normalidad.

-Es verdad que de repente dejó de frecuentarlas a todas –agregó, sin haber escuchado el comentario anterior- pero uno no se vuelve gay de la noche a la mañana. La noticia nos sorprende a todos… -Hermione comenzó a sonreír.

-A todos no, Lav, ¡ya te lo he dicho! Y que haya estado con tantas mujeres sólo lo confirma, seguramente lo hacía para utilizarlo de pantalla… pero es gay, lo he sabido desde hace años, ¡se nota a la legua! –Vale, ahora Hermione debía de controlarse para no librar un ataque de risa por las palabras de su amigo.

Lavender le había alegrado la mañana.

— — — — — — — — — —

Hermione concurrió a su cita con mucho más entusiasmo del habitual. Tanto que el largo viaje hasta una de las aulas en desuso de la Torre de Astronomía se le hizo extremadamente corto.

Al entrar, el motivo de todos sus pensamientos del día la esperaba dentro.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa divertida comenzara a aflorar en su rostro en cuanto lo vio. Él estaba extremadamente serio, apoyado en un pupitre. Llevaba la corbata floja y los primeros botones de la camisa desprendidos, su cabello estaba completamente despeinado… una imagen que no denotaba para nada un estado de tranquilidad.

-¿Estás bien? -la pregunta salió mezclada entre una mal disimulada risa, lo que provocó que Draco la mirara duramente.

-¿Tú también? -espetó- Maldito rumor de mierda. Voy a matar al imbécil que lo haya comenzado…

-Draco… -rió

-¡No es gracioso!

-Para mi sí -se encogió de hombros acercándose a él para acariciarle la espalda- Total yo sí se la verdad -Los ojos de Draco brillaron peligrosamente ante esa declaración. En un movimiento, dio vuelta a Hermione, colocándola de frente al pupitre y a él detrás de ella. Instintivamente ella apoyó las manos en la base del escritorio.

-¿Ah, si?… ¿Estás segura? -le susurró al oído apoyando su abultado miembro justo en su trasero- Puedo confirmártelo si quieres -la apretó con fuerza

-Draco… -jadeó

-Claro que te parece divertido -siguió, mientras ahora sus manos cobraban vida y recorrían por completo y sin vergüenza el cuerpo de la castaña- Porque ahora todo el castillo piensa que soy un jodido homosexual y no corres riesgos a que ninguna chica se me acerque, ¿verdad?

-Siempre… Siempre habrá quienes tomen como desafío devolverte la hombría -dijo como pudo, las caricias del rubio no la mantendrían cuerda por mucho más tiempo. Sobre todo ahora que había abierto su camisa y estaba prestándole particular atención a sus pechos.

-Hermione… -ronroneó peligrosamente- ¿Sabes por qué ha comenzado a correr ese maldito rumor de mierda? -Hermione negó efusivamente zarandeando la cabeza, perdida en las sensaciones que le estaba provocando- Porque desde que estoy contigo, he mandado a la mierda a una y cada una de las mujeres que se me han acercado -comentó, sin perder el hilo de sus caricias.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Basta que ambos sepamos la verdad, ¿no?

-¡Porque es mentira! -rugió, y en un tirón mandó a volar la falda de su acompañante.

-Además… ahora… oh… ahora tendré que… espantar a los hombres que... que se te echen encima -jadeó. Pero supo que había pasado un límite cuando inmediatamente Draco dejó de tocarla. Ella intentó voltearse y él pareció volver a la vida sujetándola y obligándola a recostar sus antebrazos sobre el pupitre y robándole las bragas.

-Te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho, Hermione Granger -sentenció, y de un sólo movimiento la penetró. Hermione soltó un grito de placer al verse invadida por completo.

Una mano la sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura, mientras la otra seguía masajeando uno de sus senos. Hermione echó la cabeza para atrás jadeante. Las envestidas eran rápidas y profundas, no estaba siendo nada delicado con ella como solía serlo, y descubrió que esa faceta también la volvía loca.

-¿Tú también crees que soy gay, Hermione? -ella sacudió la cabeza negándolo- ¿Crees que esos chicos que mencionaste, tendrían una mínima oportunidad conmigo? -Volvió a negar- Entonces… ¿sigues creyendo que tienes que preocuparte por espantarlos?

-Oh, no… Draco… no.

-Me gusta que lo tengas claro… -susurró mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. Después de eso sólo necesitó un par de estocadas más para llevarlos a ambos hacia el clímax.

Ya estaban ambos recuperados, en el proceso de volver vestirse cuando Draco volvió a hablar.

-Mañana terminaré con las habladurías -sentenció- Aún si tengo que entrar de tu mano al Gran Comedor y hacerte mía sobre la mesa de profesores.

-¡Draco!

-Hablo enserio, Hermione… ya todo ha llegado demasiado lejos -suspiró acomodándose el cabello- Incluso nuestro romance secreto. No veo por qué jodidos tenemos que seguir escondiéndonos.

-Mis amigos…

-Me vale madre lo que piense cara-rajada y la comadreja. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía

-¿No tiene nada que ver el dichoso rumor? -preguntó con picardía.

-Quizás haya sido el empujón que necesitaba -se encogió de hombros- Pero hace un tiempo lo vengo pensando. -Hermione asintió, una parte de ella estaba plenamente feliz con la decisión de Draco, pero otra no podía evitar preocuparse y ponerse en alerta.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Mañana cerraremos unas cuantas bocas. -determinó. Y Hermione no pudo hacer más que asentir y esconder la cabeza en su pecho.

— — — — — — — — — —

Pero una vez que un rumor se instala, es muy difícil derrocarlo.

Cuando al otro día Draco se paseó de la mano de una muy sonrojada Hermione Granger, los cuchicheos aseguraban que Malfoy al enterarse que su homosexualidad había sido descubierta se había buscado alguien a quien usar de pantalla sin que lo molestara demasiado.

Pero después de todo, ¿quién podría creerse que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger podían estar saliendo realmente?

Algunos chismes cesaron cuando el año finalizó y al egresar, la pareja parecía dispuesta a cualquier cosa menos a romperse.

Muchos otros siguieron aún, aunque con sorpresa, dos años después, cuando anunciaron su compromiso y posteriormente se casaron, escandalizándose de cuan lejos eran capaces de llegar por mantener las apariencias.

Pero la mayoría había terminado aceptando, que quizás aquél había sido un chisme infundado y sin sentido recién cuando catorce años después, la pareja apareció con una niña, un niño y un avanzado embarazo en la estación King Cross, con claras intenciones de despedir a la mayor de sus hijos con rumbo a Hogwarts.

Claro que estaban los tercos que se mantenían escépticos a ese romance y extraña familia.

Porque así son los rumores una vez que sobrevuelan por Hogwarts. No importa quién lo haya iniciado ni cómo. No importan ni las fuentes ni las pruebas que lo fundamenten o desmientan. La voz se propaga como el fuego y luego nunca, en toda tu larga vida puedes librarte de ellos.

Y Draco Malfoy lo sabía, por eso mismo les tenía tanto miedo a los rumores, por eso mismo había puesto tanto ímpetu por demostrar que lo que se decía de él era falso… pero no hubo nada que pudiera hacer.

Ahora lo único que le quedaba era rezarle a todos los antiguos porque aquella idiotez no llegara nunca a los oídos de su hija.

* * *

 **N/a:** _**Y** cómo dice el dicho: "A falta de Blindness buenos son los OneShots", ah, ¿no lo conocían? bueno, ahora sí :P_

 _Estoy realmente en blanco con el nuevo capítulo, y tenía este experimento a medio terminar, así que: ¡tadá!_

 _Hacía mucho no escribía lemmons, y tenía que despuntar el vicio de alguna forma._

 _Nada muy revelador, pero espero que les haya hecho pasar un rato agradable!_

 _Nos seguimos leyendo de algún modo._

 _Besos para todas... y cuidado con los rumores._

 **Ilwen** _- 27/2/26_


End file.
